Timeline
The Gugu & Yaya timeline surprisingly exists, believe it or not. Try wrapping your head around it, because we sure had a hell of a time doing so. 13.8 billion years ago The Big Bang happened, the universe was created, and this sets off life as we know it. Sunny Bang Bang and Moon Bam Bam were born. 8.3453 billion years ago. Sporkbrain and his twin brother Forky were born. 4.54 billion years ago Earth existed now. Neat. October 3, 2333 B.C. Korea was founded. People were happy and started populating there. Mr. Balloon was born. 0 Jesus Shiva Gautama Christ-Chan was born. July 28, 1914 A.D. The Great War began. Nukes were launched all which ways. December 1, 1918 Yugoslavia was founded. This is important, trust us. 6,483 Martian years ago Fufu and Dada were born. January 30, 1933 Adolf Hitler was born. 3,712 Martian years ago Fufu & Dada were recruited by Sporkbrain. 1936 The so-called thylacine was thought to be extinct. In fact, it was secretly kept in a space geo-dome by the grandfather of Dr. Neo Cortex. 1938 Hitler's son moved to Korea. June 9th, 1945 Yugoslavia, done with Korea's shit in the Great War, nuked it. This gave rise to the mutants. August 15, 1948 The people of Korea were so done with the brain-dead antics of the mutants that they created 2 new countries, North & South Korea. Korea was deemed to not exist under pretense of the death penalty. September 12, 1952 Fufu & Dada arrive in Flatwoods, Virginia. Some people sought them, but they killed them before they were reported to the police. They start walking their way to Korea. February 16, 1953 Fufu & Dada make it to Korea. October 23, 1963 Mr. Gugu was born. January 12, 1964 Mrs. Gugu was born. April 20, 1967 The Teacher was born. November 28, 1967 Mrs. Yaya was born. July 5th, 1969 Dr. Neo Cortex was born. March 5, 1972 Mr. Yaya was born. September 9, 1996 Crash Bandicoot, and like 85% of the Crash Bandicoot cast was born. Remember when I mentioned that useless Thylacine thing from earlier? Yeah, this is why Tiny Tiger exists. 200X Mega Man is born. January 22, 2008 Gugu is born. March 1, 2008 Concerned Kid is born. April 23, 2008 Yaya is born. August 12, 2010 Dodo is born. 2011 Around the time the Gugu & Yaya 2D Series begins. December 20, 2012 Fufu and Dada begin their plan. Gugu & Yaya are given Sporkbrain, Mrs. Yaya is replaced, and Moon Bam Bam is killed. Aug 12, 2013 Around the time the Gugu & Yaya 3D Series begins. April 7, 2014 Concerned Kid catches on to Sporkbrain's plans. December 10, 2014 Bebe mysteriously vanishes. May 4, 2015 Mrs. Yaya eats Yaya. Mrs. Yaya grows in power, and a new Yaya is made. June 20, 2019 Forky lands on Earth, and finds himself a suitable vessel in a toy spork some child made. He gets amnesia, but promptly regains his memory later. Fall 2019 Around the time the Gugu & Yaya 2D Series 2 begins. Category:Miscellanous